Aang: Avatar of Prophesy
by Albertoersa
Summary: There are several things untold about the Avatar. Things kept secret even from the Avatar Himself. Aang doesn t know it, but he s about to walk a path only one Avatar has ever taken; A path that will shater the balance of the world and rebuild it in a whole diferent way. Unexpected romances are bound to bloom in this adventure, especialy when an Acrobat enters Aang s life Ty LAang.


**Aang: Avatar of Prophesy **

**Hello there, people!, yes, yes i know what you are thinking, but rest assured that I will continue my other stories soon!**

**Now this is a Ty LAang fic, and that is set on stone… **

**I'm going somehow AU in this fic… Well, a LOT AU, but don't worry, it´ll make sense and I´ll be dealing with the canon.**

**There will be fluff… T rated fluff, BUT I might consider upgrading it to M.**

**Not exactly gore, but neither PG-13**

**You know, don't own anything.**

It was night, and the moon shined over a small pond in a forest, just besides Aang´s camp

Aang Himself was in the pond, the water covered him up to the waist. A flux of water circled around him, the moon reflecting in his grey eyes.

He looked peaceful, perhaps even meditative, but in reality, his mind was working hard. He was…conflicted, his feelings were strange, incomprehensible to him.

There wasn´t an accurate description of his feelings.

His thoughts were fixed in his teammate, friend, teacher, Katara. For a long time, he felt something for her, well… more than something, But now that feeling was getting- Had gotten smaller, well perhaps smaller wasn't the correct term…

They weren't as passionate as they had once been, they were… different, yea, that's right, different, but he could tell he still felt for her; he still loved her, but not in that way anymore.

Maybe it was a similar love to the one that Sokka had for her?.

That was it! Brotherly love; he and his little group were family after all.

Or at least, he thought it was

Well, at least he had something figured out…

Yet his heart clenched, and dread took hold of him; dread that THEY were probably right… had been right.

One time, long ago, he had been told by the Monks of the air temple, that the life of an avatar was a lonely one; that in a way, he had been cursed to be alone…

For some time now, he thought it was nonsense, even more when he fell for Katara… but now.

Were they right? Was his decrease of romantic feelings towards Katara a proof? Was it a symptom of his curse? Or was it something else?

He surely hoped it was not a sign of such curse.

He heard stir in the camp, Sokka's snores had ceased, and Toph´s rock tent was nowhere to be seen.

Only then he realized that the sun had come up, and the birds were starting to sing their songs.

He sighted and let the water around him fall into the pond. He forced a small smile into his face; at least he had something figured out, and the rest, well, he´ll cross that bridge when he arrives to it.

….

Breakfast had been… awkward. It seems that even though he was calmer than earlier, he was an open book for them, especially for Toph and her special sense.

Almost immediately they started asking questions, believing his mood was like that because of Appa´s absence… that only worsened his already moody mood.

Now they were walking towards the Serpent pass; Aang was at the front of the group, not in his usual talkative self. The conversation earlier reminded him of Appa, Right now nothing else mattered, and they were still a few weeks away from the pass.

**Meanwhile, at the fire nation´s testing facility.**

Ty lee was BORED, bored as a kid in a grown up party.

They had been an entire month there! How could someone not get bored?! And it was all thanks to Azula´s fancy idea of charging head on towards ba-sing-se, with a drill no less!

So, they went to their nation´s favorite supplier of weird machines and got one! A humongous, full metal mechanical drill!

Now, she had to admit she was impressed with the drill so far. It was built it in less than a month, and they built it the right way. Now, ty lee wasn't an engineer or anything, but the drill had many interesting things, and loads of places do acrobatics and stuff.

Unfortunately, they still had to wait another week before it was able to move on its own.

And so, Azula had decided it was a good idea to test some of the new vehicle schematics, so they had something "new" to attack ba-sing-se with.

It just happened to be her luck, that she was around when the lastest machine was finished.

"Ty lee!" Azula's voice rang, and she had to cringed at the slight sadistic tone she heard when Azula mentioned her name.

Jumping down the rail she was doing her acrobatics, she answered "yes Azula?" She couldn't help but worry at the evil glint in Azula´s eye

"If you look behind me" Azula pointed at the machine behind her "There is fire nation lastest prototype!"

Ty lee nodded at her, watching with interest all the components and contraptions that were visible on the Machine.

"As you could guess, it´s a fine piece of machinery, BUT there is a problem" Azula pointed at the pile of sickly looking soldiers beside her. "you see, it seems that this machine… is a little too much for an ordinary soldiers stomach"

Ty lee gulped, she could almost feel deaths grip when she glanced at the machine

"and well, since i´m a princess, and princesses don't do that kind of things" Azula looked at Ty lee intently "it becomes responsibility of the physically fittest to make sure it is safe to use".

Ty lee sighted, she already concluded that. She looked at the machine and mentally cringed, while it was true that she was the fittest of the fire trio, the idea of driving the machine didn't appeal her one bit .It wasn't the first time Azula used her like that, but THIS machine was just ridiculous.

It was absolutely amorphous, or at least to her. There were big springs every were, complicated mechanisms all over it, spikes pointing in every possible direction, and not to mention it was BIG.

In a way, it looked sadistic, and dangerous for both the user, and any poor soul that had the misfortune to stand in its way… Somehow it fitted the fire Nation's arsenal quite well.

"_Here we go again" _with a last sight, she jumped with an acrobatic maneuver, and landed in the cabin… or at least, what she hoped it was the cabin.

Receiving brief instructions along with a list of "to do" things from the mechanic.

After a quick crashcourse, courtesy of the mechanic, she began driving it away from the compound they were in, that if you could call driving; tearing a hole into a wall…

Azula watched with a smile the form of the machine disappear from the edge of the hole. She heard a yawn behind her

"This is so boring" Mai kicked some scrap metal out of her way. She reached Azula by the hole. "Are you sure it was a good idea for her to use that… thing?"

Azula noticed the slight worry in her friend´s usual monotone and bored voice.

"Don't worry, its Ty lee who we are talking about" Her cold voice didn´t match her growing smile, which was getting larger each time she felt th scred on her pocket.

The sadistic glint on Azula's eye, didn´t help Mai at all.

**Later, that night:**

Most of the group had already gone to sleep´; Aang remained at the fire pit, still eating his dinner. The day had been long; the terrain was slowly becoming harder to travel by, and the road to ba-sing-se was still long.

It had been almost two weeks since Appa was kidnaped, and it was taking its toll on Aang. Not only emotionally, but his worry was making his training harder, that combined with the internal turmoil that Katara was bringing him…

He heard light footsteps behind him, and immediately knew it was Katara. The water bender sat beside him, accompanying Aang in the starry night.

After some minutes, he heard her "Aang… is something wrong? You have been acting… strange lately"

He gave an almost imperceptible sigh and looked into the night sky "I'm fine Katara, its nothing" he tried to reassure her.

She didn't believe him; the signs were clear to her; she put her hand on his shoulder "Aang, you know you can trust us, we are family" she gave him a warm smile.

A small smile graced Aang's lips for a second "I know, its not that I don't trust you guys, I just need some time to figure out some things"

Katara nodded but didn't move from her place "Maybe if you tell me I can help"

Aang gave a exasperated sigh, and Katara knew she had gone a bit too far.

"No, you wouldn't understand…" with another sigh Aang stood up and grabbed his glider.

"I need some time alone" he said, and took off into the night.

Katara watched from the ground the retreating form of the Avatar "I´m sorry Aang" she muttered quietly and returned to her tent.

**A few hours later**

Aang was flying around the camp; he was close enough for him to see his friends tents, but he was far away enough to pass unnoticed. Again, he had been thinking, wondering what his next move should be.

On one side, he wanted to land and be with his friends, to share the heat of the fire and have a good laugh with them, maybe play something with Momo and then go to sleep.

But on the other side, a sense of duty was overwhelming him, duty towards his friend, Appa and duty towards the entire world.

He knew he had been slacking in his training, even more since Appa disappeared. And now, Avatar Roku´s words were ringing in his head… Danger that was in the shape of a comet, now closer than ever, and less than 4 months to master all the 4 elements.

In the end, he did know what he had to do, but it wasn't easy to say the least.

Sheading a lonely tear and muttering a heartfelt apology, he set his course towards the distant and impenetrable city of Ba-sing-se, capital of the earth kingdom.

**3 days later**

Aang took a deep breath; even by air, going to Ba-sing –se was still tiresome, more when you don't bother to land by entire days.

Now Aang was resting on a hilltop just at the border between the forest and the dry lands of the earth kingdom. The wall of Ba-sing-se was visible in the distance, and Aang felt it was for the best to take some time to recover and stretch his legs.

By now, the sun was about to set, the moon was already looming on the skyline; its sliver-like light was beginning to cover the world.

That moment, when the silver of the moon and the orange of the sun came in contact, embracing themselves in a dance far up in the sky, filled with passion, yet still in balance, like a couple in love that has gone too long without seeing each other. It was beautiful.

In the distance, Aang saw how the colors of the sky reflected on earth's surface, and even wind, seemed different in an unexplainable way.

Aang knew that what he was seeing was something different, perhaps even magical.

He admired the spectacle for some more time, before he decided to take off again; but something stopped him dead in his tracks.

Not far away, the sound of metal grinding against metal, the unmistakable roar of an engine, the sound of machinery working, and finally… the smell of burnt coal.

Immediately he knew that it was the fire nation and one of its machines. From the sound, it was probably one of those tanks they normally used, so it shouldn´t be a problem taking them out.

Silent as the wind, Aang flew to a tree top and waited for the tank to get close.

**With Ty Lee**

"And that one is done! Man that sure took longer than expected!" Ty lee exclaimed as she ticked another of the instructions on her list.

She had just finished the off road test for the machine, which, as instructed by the mechanic, consisted in driving through a forest and climbing a mountain. Pretty easy, but it took her some time to spot a good mountain to test the machine.

Ty Lee gave a tired sigh; she had been completing this test run for 3 days straight!, and Man she was tired. The most time she spent out of the metal beast was when she had to go to the bathroom and sleep.

She gave an annoyed groan when she noticed she had two more objectives to go. "Okay, let's see… test non bender weapons functionality and accuracy… okay, that sounds easy enough!" she said while pressing the button that the instructions indicated.

The machine suddenly shook violently, and two explosive charges shoot out from two orifices in the hull. Immediately the trees lit, and two medium craters appeared in the forest ground.

Ty Lee instinctively covered her face with her arm; a few moments later, the fire of the explosion died down, and ty lee looked wide eyed at the damage before looking sheepish "Well, the weapons do work hehe"

Steeling herself, Ty Lee resumed her command on the machine controls "Now accuracy… at what can I shoot?, hmm" she muttered while she scanned her surroundings from her position inside the cabin.

**With Aang**

Aang breathed heavily in pain from a tree top. The blast of fire of the new Tank caught him completely by surprise, and managed to burn slightly his left arm.

Now, while clutching his arm, he studied the sadistic looking machine. It was definitely a new design, and by the looks of it, it was dangerous.

Deciding to do the rational thing, Aang was about to go and warn his friends of this discovery, but when he went to grab his glider, he noticed that it felt lighter.

Indeed, when he looked at his glider, he finally noticed that at least half of it was burnt to a crisp.

He did something very Un-monkish and cursed under his breath; things weren't looking any good, with his only way to get out was destroyed, his only option was to try and stall the machine before running away, but that was easier said than done.

While he was busy with his thoughts, he failed to notice that the branch he had been standing on was slowly burning, and about to break. Finally the branch broke, and Aang began precipitating to the ground. Instinctively, and out of surprise Aang began screaming.

Yet his screams were short lived when his pant got stuck on a lower branch.

"That was close" Aang muttered as he looked at the ground

…

"_What was that" _Ty Lee asked in her mind when a scream interrupted her search for a target.

Paying special attention to the direction where the scream came from, Ty Lee was met by a big surprise.

Hanging upside down from a tree, was a boy a bit younger than her, who was wearing air tribe robes and had arrow tattoos on his body.

"The Avatar?" Ty lee whispered in disbelief, followed by a girlish scream "AZULA IS GOING TO LOVE ME!"

A feral grin appeared on her face as she aimed her weapons at the helpless avatar.

…

Aang's eyes widened when he catched a glimpse of the machine, redirecting it´s weapons towards him "_That is not good"_. Thinking quickly, Aang blew a powerful gust of air towards the ground, propelling him up, barely avoiding the exploding projectile that the machine shoot.

"_Definitely not good" _were Aang's thoughts as he landed a few feet away from the second blast of fire.

Seeing that the machine was steel shaking and out of control, Aang started a mad sprint into the forest.

….

Ty lee saw him run into the forest "Hey, stay were you are!" regaining control of the machine, Ty lee took off in chase of The Avatar.

….

Aang dodged another fie ball from the machine. Even though the mechanic beast was big, it was also fast, VERY fast.

He spun fast on his heels, and blocked a projectile with an earth boulder, and immediately after, he earth-bended several obstacles in front of the machine and took off running again, but to his dismay nothing seemed to faze the machine in it´s relentless advance through the forest, not even the century old trees in its way.

Aang continued to dodge fireballs as they raced through the forest. With his running being enhanced by his air bending, Aang couldn't find openings to counter attack, so he settled to give sharp turns and sudden movements, trying to shake off his Metallic pursuer.

It was just his luck that the darkness of the night and the dense foliage, managed to hide a huge ravine.

Aang, being an air bender didn't have any problem jumping to the other side of the ravine, however, Ty Lee soon found out what was the only mechanism that didn't work in the machine… the jumping

Aang´s eyes widened when he saw the machine start its decent towards the bottom of the ravine, which happened to be covered in burning lava.

Aang immediately dived head on into the ravine; enemy or not, nobody deserved to die in such way.

So, while halting his decent, he was quite relieved to see the driver of the machine hanging from another rock, several feet below him.

He was also quite surprised to see that the driver of the machine was the chi blocker that always followed Azula. However, his musings were cut short when the rock she was hanging from, gave in, sending the poor girl in a free fall towards the lava.

Immediately, he jumped towards her in a desperate attempt to catch her, futile as it may have been.

…

It was close, and by that I mean really, REALLY close, but Aang made it, if just barely. Ty lee hanged from Aang's hand, mere centimeters from the burning lava; had he taken any longer, she would be food for fire koi.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt Avatar almost lose his grip on her clothes.

Aang was sweating bullets; he could feel the rock he was hanging beginning to crumble under the weight of the two teenagers, and just to sweeten the deal, the girl´s clothes began to rip.

As luck may have it, the glow from the lava made possible for Aang to spot a cave entrance nearby.

With a grunt, he started two swings the girl in the direction of the cave, while silently praying to the spirits for his aim to be perfect.

"What are you doing?!" Ty Lee screamed in her panicked state, But Aang paid her no mind, and with a final grunt, he threw her to the cave entrance. Just as the rock broke, Aang jumped into the cave.

….

At that exact moment, a tall teenager who looked to be in his 18 felt a chill run through his spine. He turned to look at the entrance of the tiny village, and further away at the entrance of a cave where once a purple barrier stood, now nowhere to be seen.

He felt the renewed energy surge through him and all around. Closing his eyes to reveal in the sensation, he couldn't help but muse out loud "So, you´ve finally found another way to mess with me, haven't you?"

He opened his eyes to see the face of an ethereal lion turtle, which surprisingly seemed to be smirking at him.

The teenager smirked back at the creature, and just like that, the lion turtle disappeared.

He stood there unmoving, after a couple of minutes he raised both his hands in front of him; in the left one he bent a small glob of water, while in the other he bent a small ball fire.

"I guess it's time to start training again" he said as he started his walk to his house in the tiny village.

"Damn that turtle" he muttered with a light chuckle

…

Aang growled as he stood up, his head was spinning; after he had launched himself to the cave, he had quite a rough landing. He leaned into the wall of the cave while he waited for hi head to stop spinning.

After some minutes, he was ready. While he was analyzing his surroundings, he noticed the form of the fire nation girl, who laid on the ground at one side of the cave.

Apparently she had had an even rougher landing than him, if the tickle of blood that ran down her forehead was an indication.

He scooted a bit closer to the girl, making sure to be out of her range, just to be sure, but close enough to have a better look at the wound.

Apparently it wasn´t anything too serious, and he could hear her breath steadily; but the girl was out cold and there was no telling when she would wake up.

Well, with his earth bending it wasn't too much of a problem; he could just craft an earth platform and take them out of there, and then he could leave the girl in the forest, just like he had done with Zuko.

Not wasting time, Aang got in an earth bending stance and did the required movements in an instant; but to his surprise nothing happened.

He tried again, this time making sure to repeat each step in his head, and again nothing happened.

He frowned and took a closer look at the rock he was standing on; it looked like basalt, so he shouldn´t have any problem bending it.

Again, he settled in an earth bending stance, and did everything like Toph instructed him, and again nothing happened.

A tingle of fear began creeping on his back "okay Aang, don't worry, there is an explanation for this, there is no problem with your bending, it's probably just the type of rock!" he tried reassured himself.

Hurriedly, he bent a swirling ball of air on his hand; as soon as he could feel the air swirling, he let a breath out of relief.

He came closer to the edge of the entrance of the cave and looked at the edges of the ravine.

With his air bending he could get out without problem, but not both of them, at least not without his glider.

He sighted, he could always leave her there, but enemy or not, it just wasn't right to abandon her, quite possibly to her dead, and maybe if he helped her, just maybe… she would change?

His decision made, he strode towards the girl, and put her in a comfortable position with her back against the wall of the cave.

Watching her carefully, Aang sat opposite of her, leaning against the wall, watching her without blinking.

**Later**

"Aang!Aang! Where are you? Aang!" Katara´s voice rang through forest and canyons.

For 3 days, they'd been searching for the lost air bender, and not once since then Katara stopped calling for him.

Toph finally had enough "oh stop it sugar queen! If Aang wanted to be with us he´d be here already!"

"What are you saying Toph? Of course he wants to be with us, we´re his friends!" Katara snapped at her.

"Calm down sis" Sokka intervened "Toph is right, besides, he took his glider with him"

"Yea what snoozles said, I bet twinkle toes is already in ba-sing-se looking for Appa"

Katara sighed in defeat "I-I Know, it's just that with all this encounters we´d had with Azula, I-I just got worried.

"I know sis, but he's the AVATAR, he can take care of himself" Sokka put a comforting hand on her shoulder "lets get something to eat sis, that will better your mood"

"you're always thinking of food snoozles" Toph laughed behind them

"Hey, what can I said, a man´s got to eat!"

Katara giggled at her friends "yea, I think we should eat too Sokka"

"Finally! He screams as he dug into their bag of supplies"

Katara giggled a bit more and looked at the sky "_please be safe Aang"_

**Ty Lee **

Pain… that was the first thing she noticed… her head was pounding like mad. She was sore all over her body, she realized, but the soreness of her muscles didn't compare to the pain on her head.

Now she noticed; she was lying on the ground, somewhere… warm.

Not opening her eyes, and quite groggily, she sat upright.

The movements, albeit slow, only worsened the pain in her head.

She sat like that for some time, waiting for the pain to diminish. After some time, she attempted to open her eyes.

Instead of the blinding light she´d been expecting, a warm glow met her eyes. The place was quite dark, but a light glow that came from nearby lit enough the place to see without much trouble.

She observed her soundings. It was a weird place; it looked like a cave, but the stone was black as the night. She wondered how she ended there.

Last thing she remembered was chasing the avatar and then…

The pain returned as she pushed her memories, which were slowly returning to her.

Falling… the lava… panic… She felt a cold shiver travel up her spine when she remembered how close she´d been close to dying.

She tried to stand up, and soon regretted it when a sharp pain assaulted her left leg.

She fell to the ground, clutching her leg; when the pain subsided she felt her leg for injury. Soon she found a large purple bruise at the mid-section of her leg, just above the ankle.

"it´s broken" a voice suddenly said.

Startled, she quickly turned, and saw the silhouette of a boy. She tried to stand up again, but the pain stroke again and she fell to the ground.

"Easy there!" the mysterious boy said " you are going to hurt yourself more"

Ty lee saw the figure approach, and began to panic. Who was him? was him? A raper?, a murder perhaps? a slaver?.

She wasn't going to stay and find out; so once he was close enough, she tried to chi block the most vital pints in his body.

But the dead weight that her leg was, slowed her down enough for him to catch her.

She closed her eyes waiting for her destiny; a few tears escaped her eyes when she felt him embrace her.

But she didn't expect what happened next.

With his gentle embrace, he picked her up bridal style, and gently laid her on the patch ground where she had woken up.

Ty lee opened her eyes in incredulity. His touch was gentle, not the one of someone who wanted to take advantage of her.

A sharp pain made its way to her mind, and she noticed that the figure had moved to attend to her leg.

She tried to take a closer look at the mysterious man, but in the dimly lit cave, all she could make of him was that he was bald, and had some kind of tattoo on his head.

"_the avatar!" _She realized and immediately tried to attack again, this time succeeding in hitting his arm.

"Ouch!" he yelped "what was that for?"

Ty lee raised an eyebrow at her enemy's strange behavior

"Stay still and let me finish"

Again, she was astonished when the avatar tried to bandage her leg.

Out of reflex, she crawled away from him, until her back was against the wall.

**Aang**

"_She is stubborn"_

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you!, im just trying to help" he took an experimental step towards her, only to see her pushing harder aginst the wall

He rolled his eyes in exasperation _"how do I do this?" _

He went for a more logical approach

"Listen, you broke your leg when you landed" he said, taking another experimental step "you also hit your head pretty hard, and you were unconscious for about a day" he took another step

"I can´t take us both out, and with the leg like that, you are going nowhere on your own" he reached for her leg "So trust me on these, and let me finish , and then let's get out of here" he said, resuming his treatment on her leg.

…**..**

Ty lee watched wearily the avatar treating her wounded leg. She knew she was at a disadvantage should he decide to attack her. Whithout her leg, she was half the warrior she usually was. That didn't ment she was going down without a fight.

Then he heard him speak "So trust me on these, and let me finish , and then let's get out of here"

"_He wants me to trust… him? The avatar all history books mark as evil? The avatar whose sole purpose is the demise of the fire nation?"_

He couldn't be that naïve right?

"Done!" he said, retreating a bit to give her space.

She noticed his retreat, so she glanced towards her leg.

The "bandage" he used was a piece of cloth that was holding several sticks around her leg, which in turn were holding her bones in place.

It was rough, but it would do as first aid.

She heard him get closer again, and tensed.

…..

Aang saw her tense and sighed; he couldn't blame her though, if he was in her position he´d be the same.

Slowly, he put the water and fruit he was holding near her, and then he returned to his spot at the other side of the cave, and started eating his own fruit.

…..

Ty lee watched him eat ;she looked at the water and picked it up.

The water was served in a coconut

She smelt it; it was odor less.

She took an experimental sip; it was fresh.

A bit slowly, she drank it all.

Then she examined the fruit, she couldn't see anything wrong with it, so she ate it.

When she finished she saw the avatar staring at her; he had already eaten all his fruit, and was watching her intently.

She returned the stare, and noticed the missing sleeve in his attire. She realized it was the so called bandage.

She had to sigh; water?, food? Medical aid? All in a selfish fashion? For all she had observed he had been several times out of that cave, and quite surprisingly he was still her, taking care of her… what were the odds?"

"Thank you" she forced out, her eyes not leaving his.

She saw happiness creep onto his eyes

"You´re welcome" he answered whole heartedly.

"But" she continued "why?"

"Why not?" was his simple answer, which was accompanied with a smile.

"Because I'm your enemy?" she said, flailing to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"you needed help, I helped" he replied with amusement evident in his voice

"but why?" she asked again, not understanding his logic.

"if I was in your situation, I'd like someone to help me" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

Something clicked in her mind "My… situation?" she asked

He nodded with a serious face, and then pointed at the warm glow of the lava at the entrance of the cave.

"Even with both your legs you wouldn´t be able to get out of here" he said

"Even with air bending it's hard to get out myself, I can't carry you out, even my earth bending doesn´t work here" he said a bit dejectedly.

She raised an eyebrow at his lastest statement, but put that thought aside when a more worrisome question made its way to her mind

"Then… you´re going to leave me here?" her voice was filled with worry as she pronounced those words.

Not that her was friends with him, or anything else for the matter, but a lonely dead wasn't one that appealed her

"No" was his simple answer

She gave him an incredulous look "then you are going to stay here with me until the end of my days?" the sarcasm was evident in her words.

Aang chuckled a bit "well, not exactly" he then pointed at the far end of the cave, where the glow of the lava didn't reach.

"There is a cave system down there" he said "and well, I can't earth bend here, but I can still see with the vibrations of the rock"

She didn't understand, but chalked it to an Erath bender thing and nodded nonetheless.

"but before we can go, we need to wait for your leg to get better, or at least for me to finish your crutch" he said with a smile.

"crutch? Where did you got a crutch from?" she asked, quite surprised when Aang showed the crutch he had been making

"oh, I made it… I got the base from the remains of my glider, and the rest are branches and things I found in the forest.

She took the crutch in her hands. "your…glider" she asked, not sure if she understood, but she did noticed the sad look on his face when she asked.

" yea… it got burned with the fire balls and stuff soo, yea" he explained with a sad tone

"oh…" was all she said after having understood that it had been her fault… she felt a tad guilty, although she didn't know why

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"oh no, don't worry about it, accidents happen" he said, while waving his hand in front of him

She handed the crutch back to Aang "yea… an accident"

…..

Both of them fell into silence; Aang was working in Ty´s crutch, while Ty Lee laid on the ground recovering. However, although she seemed calm her mind was a turmoil of wild thoughts.

"_What was I thinking! he´s the Avatar for Agni´s sake, the bane of the entire fire country, I can't just talk to him like that! He´s supposed to be my enemy!"._

She rolled to the side opposing Aang "_Oh if Azula found out that i´d been with the avatar for an entire day and haven't restrained him… she´ll probably kill me, or she´ll look at me with that glare of hers!" a shudder went up her spine at the thought._

She turned again to look at Aang, who was focusing in the crutch.

"_I should probably capture him now and forget all of this happened" _

She tried to sand up and attack, but she fell to the ground again; luckily for her, Aang didn't seem to notice.

"_ohh who am I kidding, I'm useless right now… besides he's only been kind all the time… how can I do that to him?"_

She sighted in frustration and looked at the ceiling of the cavern "_what do I do, what do I do?"_

Her musings were interrupted when Aang exclaimed "Finished!" and he passed the crutch to her

"well try it!" he said while he helped her stand up. As soon as she was on her feet, Aang passed her the crutch.

The crutch was quite comfortable, even though it was made of sticks and branches.

It seemed that Aang had taken extra care of cushioning it with vines.

She took a couple of experimental steps with it. It will do its work, but she would still need help walking on sketchier terrain.

"It´s good" she admitted while Aang nodded

"well, we should be able to get going" he said while he picked up a big bag made out of leaves and vines.

When he was about to pass her, he turned around to face her "by the way… my name Is Aang" he said with a smile.

"Ty lee" she answered with a smile of her own.

**And finally! After a long time I managed to finish this and post it!**

**Now I don't expect many reviews since Ty LAang is a very rare pairing, but those who do read it… be prepared for awesomeness. As for pairings… I´ll hint ** **what they are.**

**Soo you people Like Zutara? Because i have a good idea on how to do that here**

**If you are wondering, I have plans for Mai… or perhaps Toph.**

**Any by way…read and review**

**P.s : If anyone out there is a beta… please, if you are willing… please.**


End file.
